The Devil and me
by sweet'dumpliiing
Summary: ...Olhei para eles na altura que o “idiota” pegou no prato de comida do rapaz e virou-o na cabeça dele. Em seguida pegou no copo e atirou o liquido na cara dele. A raiva explodiu em mim e alevantei-me e fui para a beira do pobre coitado... leiam e review!
1. Chapter 1

oi =)

primeira fic em conjunto e espero que gostem deste primeiro capitulo XD dependendo da reacçao das pessoas a este capitulo e possivel fic nós publicaremos o segundo.. x) **esta fic é totalmente fora do contexto dos livros e filme..** ou seja, é um **mundo alternativo**, por isso **muitas surpresas virão por ai** e tenho a certeza que muitas delas voces **nao estarão á espera** :p

bem, deixem review a dizerem o que acharam deste capitulo x)

bye bye**

* * *

- Jasper, á muito tempo que queria dizer isto. – ela sorriu para o rapaz á sua frente. – desde que te vi, que me apaixonei por ti. És o primeiro rapaz que gosto. O meu primeiro amor.

Ele sorriu, pegando nas mãos dela.

- Não devias de dizer isso. – Jasper riu da maneira como a cara dela reflectiu a tristeza que sentia. – Porque deveria de ser eu a dizer isso. Amo-te desde aquela tarde. És tu o meu primeiro amor.

Ela abraçou-o com força, como se tivesse medo que ele fugisse.

- Vamos ficar sempre juntos. Para sempre.

Ele olhou-a nos olhos e viu um brilhar. O brilho da inocência. Tocou nas bochechas dela com os dedos e traçou um rasto até aos lábios dela. Ela olocou-se em bicos de pé, segurando o pescoço dele, fazendo bico com a boca. Fechou os olhos e esperou por aquilo que á muito tempo estava á espera.

* * *

- Jasper.

- Hey, acorda. – hum? Porque a voz da Alice está a soar no meu sonho?

- Só mais um pouquinho. Estamos quase lá. – eu reclamei virando a cara para o lado.

PUUUUUUUM

- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah – eu saltei da cadeira. – aonde estão os cavalos? – olhei á minha volta e vi caras de riso e desdenho viradas para mim. No lugar dos cavalos estava um professor que eu poderia jurar que se pudesse estaria a deitar fogo pelo nariz e fumo pelas orelhas.

- A minha aula é assim tão desinteressante Miss Swan? – eu encolhi me com medo da voz dele.

- Desculpe senhor, não voltará a acontecer. – eu guinchei com o pequeno fio de voz que ainda tinha.

- É a segunda vez que isto acontece, á terceira é suspensão. Estamos entendidos? – eu acenei com a cabeça. - Agora acorde de uma vez.

Quando ele se virou eu bati com a cabeça na mesa. Que vergonha. Mas também, porque ele tinha que me interromper a parte do " futuro, desejado e não acontecido" beijo? O professor bem que pudia er mais consideração por mim e pelos meus sentimentos!

O sinal tocou e a Alice correu para a minha beira.

- Tentei acordar-te mas não ouvis-te.

- Estava num sonho bom. – eu ri como uma maluquinha.

- O que acontecia no sonho?

- a vitória do amor! Ahahahaahahaha – eu gritei em plenos pulmões e pus me em cima da cadeira com o braço no ar. Olhei á minha volta e vi toda a gente a olhar para mim. Ai, porque isto só acontece a mim?

* * *

Olá. Sou a Isabella Marie Swan e tenho 16 anos. Vivo com a minha mãe, Renee, e sou orfã de pai. O meu pai era chefe da policia e morreu quando estava numa a tentar apanhar uns traficantes de droga, nessa altura em só tinha 8 anos. Apesar disso, eu cresci feliz. A minha mãe trabalha numa lavandaria e está com esperança de ser promovida. Eu trabalho num restaurante mas só na parte da tarde até á noite. Não ganhamos muito mas aquilo que temos chega para a comida e pagar as contas. O facto de sermos pobres não me afecta pois sempre vivi com o facto de nunca puder comprar mais do que o essencial. A minha mãe bem que gasta dinheiro em roupas para mim, mas isso eu acho que é porque não quer que eu fique com vergonha lá na escola. A escola. Como tudo na vida não é perfeito, a minha vida é igual. Desde que pisei o chão daquela escola que eu acho que parte da felicidade foi embora. Cullen's Private School. É uma das poucas escolas de elite. Lá o dinheiro é mais importante que a educação. Só as pessoas ricas ou que tenham méritos em alguma area para conseguir uma bolsa de estudo, é que podem lá andar. Pela minha descrição devem ter reparado que eu pertenço á sua parte das pessoas aceites.

Natação.

Essa é a minha área. A minha mãe sempre disse, que se eu andasse nesta escola desde o jardim e infância que eu podia já ter ido aos jogos olimpicos. Esta escola agrupa desde o jardim de infância até á universidade. Tudo em edificios separados mas tudo no mesmo terreno. Por isso que esta escola é considerada uma das melhores e maiores escolas dos mundo.

Na realidade, eu não gosto daqui. Não queria ter vindo. Mas o meu pai sempre sonhou eu entrar para esta escola, e eu não o podia desapontar. Mas eu simplesmente odeio tudo aqui.

Desde as aulas ( que são chatas ), aos professores ( que parecem não ter coração ), os uniformes ( as saias são muito curtas. Ficam pelo meio da coxa), a comida ( o almoço custa 31 dólares. Tudo porque é feito por chefes franceses e italianos e todos de 5*. ) , os alunos daqui ( todos filhos do papá e convencidos, arrogantes, metidos ) acabando num certo grupo de rapazes.

- aah.. eles estão aqui.

Fala-se no diabo.. Os gritos das raparigas são irritantes. Mas é sempre assim. Eles chegam e todos os rodeam como se fossem uns princepes. Todos os querem ver. Quem são eles?

Emmett – é o herdeiro de uma das maiores empresas de petróleo do mundo. É também o sucessor da maior rede da máfia dos Estados Unidos. Eles controlam mais de 100 bares de luxo e protegem os bancos do governo.

Jacob – cerâmico. Foi considerado a pessoa mais nova a produzir arte cerâmica. As peças dele chegam a valer milhares de de uma familia poderosa e é o herdeiro do maoir museu dos Estados Unidos. Tem uma empresa de fabricaçao de carros e uma marca de roupa e perfumes só dele.

Jasper – músico. Os pais morreram quando ele era criança. Controla uma empresa de viagens e um colégio militar. Tem um clube e uma liga de futebol, uma empresa de motas e cinemas. O avó dele foi um ex-presidente.

Edward Cullen – o herdeiro bilionário e o lider do grupo. A familia dele tem a maior empresa de informática do mundo. Tem também mais de 1300 supermercados espalhados por todo o pais, 50 shoppings, estádios de futebol, ginásios, cinemas, canais de televisão e não sei mais o que. Como podem ter visto pelo nome ele é filho dos donos desta escola.

Odeio ele todos. Quero dizer.. menos o Jasper. De todos ele é o que parece mais humano. Os outros são todos convencidos, Casanovas, arrogantes e só maltratam as pessoas. Mas o que eles estão a fazer aqui na cantina? Eles tem um edificio só para eles. Tem uma sala com todas as tecnologias existentes, professores particulares, o seu próprio ginásio e o seu próprio bar.

- 3 segundos. – Edward Cullen parou á frente de um rapaz, bem, já sei o que vai acontecer.

- Desculpe? – ouvi o rapaz a responder om a voz a tremer. Virei a cara para o lado. Nem consigo ver.

- 3 segundos para explicares o porquê de não te alevantares perante mim, como todos os outros fizeram.

- como?

- 1.

- Eu.. bem..

- 2.

- Eu não...

- 3.

Olhei para eles na altura que o "idiota" pegou no prato de comida do rapaz e virou-o na cabeça dele. Em seguida pegou no copo e atirou o liquido na cara dele. A raiva explodiu em mim e alevantei-me e fui para a beira do pobre coitado.

As pessoas começaram a rir-se. Como podem rir-se de um disparate destes? O pobre rapaz foi mal-tratado e tudo o ue eles fazem é rir-se.

O Edward Cullen era mesmo assim. Quando alguém lhe fazia frente ele perseguia a pessoa até ela pedir de joelhos por perdão e mesericórdia. Quando ninguém fazia nada, ele simplesmente mal-tratava por puro prazer. Os amigos dele são iguais. O Jacob é o reflexo dele, fazendo e rindo-se de tudo o que fazem. O Emmett diverte-se a fazer apostas spbre quanto a pessoa ai aguentar. O Jasper.. bem, ele não gosta que façam isto mas ele simplesmente também não os impede. Vira a cara ao lado e faz de conta que nada se passou.

- Algum problema? – o idiota olhou para mim com os olhos pretos. Força Bella, diz-lhe o que pensas.

- Não. – hein? Bella, o que estas a dizer? Devias de dizer que sim.

- Tens algo para dizer?- Engoli em seco. Tenho que lhe dizer tudo o que penso.

- Não.

- Optimo. – ele sorriu de lado e afastou-se com os amigos. Senti-me a morrer. Sou uma covarde. Estava toda a gente a olhar para mim. Começei a correr e sai dali sem olhar para trás.

* * *

Mergulhei a cabeça dentro de água e voltei a nadar. Uma hora aqui e ainda me sinto mal. Pensei que fosse forte mas no fundo virei covarde. Tive medo de alguém como aquele idiota. Voltei á tona e coloquei a cabeça na borda da piscina.

- Melhor agora?

Olhei para cima e sorri.

- Tinha que me libertar. Foi frustrante não poder fazer nada.

Alice ajoelhou-se tentando ficar do meu tamanho.

- Mas sentes te melhor?

- Um pouco. Odeio esta escola.

- Então porque aqui estás?

- Por causa da natação, da minha mãe, do desejo do meu pai e porque tenho te a ti como amiga.

- Bem, obrigada pela parte que me toca. Agora agarra a minha mão e sai dai. Vamos fazer algo.

- Algum plano? – perguntei enquanto saía da picina.

- Gelado. Parece te bem?

- Siim. Até parece que já o posso sentir na boca.

Saimos de braço dado em direcção aos balneários para eu ir me trocar. Nunca pensei que viria a fazer uma amiga aqui, mas sem dúvida que Alice foi o melhor que me aconteceu.

* * *

- Não devia de beber tanto café. – as aulas já tinham terminado e eu e Alice tivemos que ficar a arrumar o lixo da saula de aula como castigo.

- Depois de tanto trabalho nada melhor que um bom café para dar energia.

Alice começou a dançar sozinha. Era tipico dela. Ela é tão delicada que parece que nem toca o chão. E ela ao contrário de eu é muito bonita. Quando a vi pela a primeira vez pensei que ela era uma bonequinha.

- Alice cuidado! – Alice caiu do degrau e o copo de café saltou da mão dela caindo em cima do sapato do.. oh, não.!

- Bella podias ter dio mais cedo.

- Alice. Atrás de ti. – ela alevantou-se e olhou para trás. Foi assustador ver como la ficou branca.

Um Edward Cullen parecia furioso olhou para os sapatos e voltou a olhar para a Alice.

- Viste o que fizes-te? Tens ideia quanto custam estes sapatos?

- Desculpe, foi sem querer. Eu não queria...

- Agora o que faço com eles?

- Eu compro uns novos.

- Comprar uns novos? Impossivel. Estes sapatos foram feitos na Italia especialmente para mim. Não há mais á venda.

- Eu-Eu.. eu faço tudo que quiseres! – O que? Aonde é que aquela rapazriga está com a cabeça?

- Tudo?

- Sim, qualquer coisa.

- Muito bem. – vi ele a puxar as calças para cima e a mostrar o sapato. Os amigos dele viraram a cara ao lado como se nada se tivesse a passar. Mas o que ele pensa que está a fazer? – Lambe.

- O quê? – a voz da Alice saiu num gemido. Senti aquele sentimento de raiva a subir de novo. Quem ele pensa que é?

- Eu disse para lamberes. Não tinhas dito que farias de tudo?

- Sim, mas isso é ..

- Deixa ela em paz.- eu desci o degrau e coloquei me á frente da Alice. – Quem pensas que és? Ela já não te pediu desculpa?

- Quem eu sou? Eu é que tenho de perguntar tu és? Não devias de te meter aonda não é teu assunto. Parece que é mania tua defender pessoas desconhecidas.

- Ela é minha amiga. Sendo minha amiga é meu assunto. Mas claro, alguém como tu não deve saber o que é a palavra "amiga" e "amizade". Ela não caiu de propósito. Além do mais ela já te pediu desculpa. E eu não só defendo pessoas desconhecidas. Odeio quando pessoas como tu mal-tratam as outras pois para ti são seres inferiores.

- Amiga? Amizade? Muito bem. Se és assim tão amiga e existe tanta amizade entre vós não te importas se fores tu pois não?

- Ah? – huum.. porque acho que acabei de me meter em sarilhos?

- Lambe. Lambe tu por ela.

O QUÊ???


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella'Yo**. Obrigada =D Continua a ler sim? Sentes raiva do Edward? Então lê este cap xD

**Teyas**. Ahah um soco é pouco… ele merece pior xD . Obrigada pela review. Continua lendo. Bjo.

**Princesa Rebeca** . Arô Fofinha. Fico feliz de estares a gostar! Beijinho

Desculpem a demora a escrever este cap. * Culpa minha (Dumpliing) *. Foi semana de doidos. O meu desculpa principalmente à **Sweet**.

Agora já está tudo mais calminho. Este cap é curtinho mas a continuidade será do melhor ;)

**

**The Devil and Me**

Capítulo 2

Que vergonha… Não queria vir às aulas mas a Rennée fez questão de me arrancar, sim, arrancar da cama. Acho que nunca andei tão surrateiramente neste corredor como hoje.

Só de pensar na cara dele ontem…

**---- Flashback ----**

- Ela é minha amiga. Sendo minha amiga é meu assunto. Mas claro, alguém como tu não deve saber o que é a palavra "amiga" e "amizade". Ela não caiu de propósito. Além do mais ela já te pediu desculpa. E eu não só defendo pessoas desconhecidas. Odeio quando pessoas como tu maltratam as outras pois para ti são seres inferiores.

- Amiga? Amizade? Muito bem. Se és assim tão amiga e existe tanta amizade entre vós não te importas se fores tu pois não?

- Ah? – hum. Porque é que acho que acabei de me meter em sarilhos?

- Lambe. Lambe tu por ela.

O QUÊ????????????

- Ouviste bem o que te disse? Lambe. - Eu não devo ter ouvido bem… Ou será que ouvi?

* Penso que já sei o que fazer *. Comecei a inclinar-me para lhe fazer a vontade, mas…

Oiço a Alice a rir alto e olho para a cara dele. Está furioso – na hora em que me inclinei, atirei-lhe a minha cola à cara.

- Eu não tenho medo de ti Edward. Tens a mania que podes fazer mal a todos mas enganas-te – Começo a tirar o meu bloco de post-it da mala e lá escrevi o meu número seguido da minha morada – Está aqui a prova – Colei-lhe o papel na cabeça – Minha morada e meu número, se quiseres alguma coisa, já sabes: Call Me.

Estava já no salão de jogos. A insolência de Bella espantou-me. Nunca ninguém me tinha enfrentado como ela.

- É a tua vez de jogar Edward – Jacob finalmente acordou-me dos meus pensamentos. – Para quem diz odiar a Bella, estás muito afectado.

Lancei a bola com o taco com toda a força que tinha. – Não entendo como é que aquela miúda ousou. Desafiou-me!

- Então Edward, nem pareces tu. – Jacob sorriu – Vinga-te. Não é o que estás sempre a fazer?

- Claro… Ela vai pagá-las!

**---- Fim do Flashback ----**

- Ai Bella, estou tão feliz… - Lá vem esta outra vez. Mesmo à bocado estava lá fora com as amigas!

- Então Renée? Fala baixo… Não quero que me reconheçam – por algum motivo eu estava de boné e óculos escuros, para além de um cachecol tapava também a minha boca. Esta Renée às vezes é um bocado burra.

- Hm? Está bem Bella… depois explicas-te – começou a sussurrar * sossego para os meus ouvidos *- Agora o que te vou dizer interessa mais. Vou ter um encontro… Ai estou tão apaixonada Bella. Namorar é tãããão bom. Bem, logo de tarde falamos! Tenho tanto para te dizer mas agora tenho aula. Ciao. Até logo Bella.

Finalmente. Oh que fúria… tudo a ajudar! Agora não sei o número da minha sala.

Estou escondida atrás de toda a gente… NÃO O QUERO VER!

Mas quando chego ao cacifo…Entro em choque!

Escrito em letras maiúsculas a vermelho * ESTÁS TRAMADA*.

Oh Meu Deus… Nunca pedi sarilhos e agora estou a tê-los.

Sento-me vermelha de raiva na carteira, o professor estava a escrever umas tretas no quadro, mas eu não estava a ligar nenhuma… até que… olho um pouco para baixo do quadro e leio, novamente, * Estás tramada. Ass. Cullen .*. Ah. Oh……

Toca campainha estúpida…TOCA!

TRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMM

Fui a primeira a sair… tinha de me esconder… mas onde? ONDE?!

Já sei… CASA DE BANHO! Vou começar a correr mas… alguém me está a segurar no casaco… Oh… Oh nã-não…

- Onde pensas que vais?! – É ele.

- Ei! LARGA-ME ESTÚPIDO! – Primeira reacção? Mandar-lhe um pontapé na canela. Largou-me.

Comecei logo a fugir… mas… ma-mas…ELE VEM ATRÁS DE MIM!

Ok… CASA DE BANHO!

Puff .Fecho-lhe a porta nas funças. AHAHAHAHAH.

- SAI JÁ DAÍ BELLA!

Mas ele continua ali? Que estúpido!

1 hora. 1 HORA! Estou aqui fechada à 1 hora. Ele já deve ter ido embora…

Abro a porta…Olho para a direita. Ninguém. Olho para a esquerda… Um grande grupo de rapazes…

Oh espera…

Entre aquele grupo…

Emmett…

Jacob…

e…

e…

…EDWARD! Comecei logo a fugir pela direita…

- Bella! É bom que pares de fugir ou vai ser pior!

Ok. Jardim…

Calma Bella…Calma…

E ali… o professor Stuart a olhar para mim! Oh F***!

Muro… muro.

Saltar o muro.

E saltei mesmo… mas… sinto um corpo debaixo do meu.

???????

- Já podes sair de cima de mim? É que sabes… não és propriamente leve. – Eu conheço esta voz.


End file.
